Guard
by Sondre90112
Summary: the story begins like a normal day but the main character who is copper who is the filly and son of sunglitter abd the hero is cloudchaser


I was just a filly who growed up in cloudsdale alone with my ma but i wasnt any kind of filly i was a overworker who neded to do something to work with to keep myself in tact.

I was sent to ponyvile to do some chores and help other mares with their difficulties in their lifes.

After a hard working day i was exhausted and very tired its like walking in a swimming pool but my day wasn't over yet.

The clock was about to hit 12 and i was on my way to an elderly hospital to help the sick and damaged stalions.

When i was FINALY done with my work i went home to get a comfy bed to lay my sleepy head on a comfy pillow.

When i was home i just stood there and stared, someone have broken in to our house and trashed the place so i couldn't even recognize my own home.

After some hours searching i saw my mother under a pillar of wood, i was shocked and traumatized and stood silenced in a couple of minutes.

After some waiting and hoping that my mother will survive someone was walking in the entrance door, he was dressed in a gold and silver plated armor and had a white and grey mane, he rushed in and grabbed the pillar and moved it away so my mother could crawl away from under the pillar.

We puted my mother to bed and then we sat there and waited. After some hours waiting we saw a movement in my mother eye, she opened it and was looking right at us and some small words came out of her mouth "thank you son and chaser".

Part 2

Aftersome day past and my mother are out of hospital we went to cludchaser.

Who apperenlty wasn't home at the moment but we didn't let that put us down.

We waited in front of hes house when after a couple of hours he returned, he was happy to see us and that was a relif cause I thought he would have so much work that he didn't even had time to say hi but he stoped and started a conversation with us and we were happy.

After a good talk he invited us innside hes house. It was a nice decorsted house with alots of trophys and flowers and I asked "wow cloudchaser what is with all the trophys" and he asnwered "it is because I have gotten them from winning competitions, this trophy is for the fastest pony and this is for the guard of the year award" and he continued.

Times went by and he asked us "hey why don't you stay for dinner" and we repplied "sure it would be fun".

we sat down at the dinner table waiting for the dinner to come obviusly.

It was sommething me and my mother have never seen dinner like that before and me and my mother asked " what is that" and he said " its chicken and ham steak" we tasted it and it was delicous we have never eaten something like it and I was amazing.

After hours with talking talking and more talking and we were having a good time I was looking out the window and saw it was pure darknes outside and I said " hey ma look out the window" she looked out the window but she wasn't so happy when she saw the darknes.

I was wondering if she was ok but she was silent in a couple of secund and she said " no not again " she told cloudchaser what it was and he immediately began to run out the door and fly down to the castle.

I was standing there as a question mark when my mom suddenly grabbed me and took me on her back and flew me away.

When I looked back I saw it was a huge tornado and I was in shock I was hoping it wouldn't get us but my thoughts came in head of me and we were sucked in it.

Part 3

After we got sucked in I saw the most horifying thing I could ever imagine, it was house parts ponys and othe stuf just clusterfucking the whole tornado and I was still in shock looking after my mom I couldn't fly cause the tornado was so strong and I couldn't fly so good in storms.

I yelled " MOOM WHERE ARE YOU HEELP" I was so afraid that I would loos my mom.

Suddenly a branch were coming in my way and I tried to dodge it but it was no use and it hit`s my head and I was knocked out.

When I woke up again I saw devestation and caos everywhere trees lying on the ground scattered and broken tree branches everywhere.

I was still sceared cause I didn't find my mom and I searched and searched but I didn't find her I sat on the ground crying and yelling "MOOOM WHERE ARE YOU ".

After some time searchinng I herd something yelling in the fields " COPPER WHERE ARE YOU" I recognised that voice it was my mothers voice. I yelled back "MOOM IM RIGHT HERE" she looked at me and I was running towards here and she was flying down to me, when our eyes meet she was overjoyed and hugging me and kissing me and saying stuff like she was so afraid and I was very afraid too.

We were trying to look after cloudchaser who was still not to be found but after some hours we found him lying on the ground silent, we ran to him but when we came there we were shocked cause he had a pole through hes stomach.

We began to cry both me and my mom when he suddenly said something and he said " h- hi guys I- im glad that you are fine *cough* *couch* as you can see im not going to make it and im sorry" when he said he was sorry my mom said " you don't have to be sorry non of this is your foult im going to get you to a hospital and everything is going to be alright" I knew he wasn't going to make it but I was hoping cause I waswishing that he would be my new dad, chaser said" im sorry but you know im not going to make it *cough* I was hoping we could know eachother more I didn't have time to tell my felling for you sunglitter" my mom was in tears when she herd him say that and we were crying it was watterfall crying.

Chaser whent silent in some hours and we knew he was dead but after some hours my mom said "come on copper lets bury him" we were in tears. After we buried him my mom said to me "come on copper lets go home"


End file.
